


Unexpected Turn of Events

by shelikescookies



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Caught in the Act, Dubious Consent, Forced to Watch, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, SladeRobin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelikescookies/pseuds/shelikescookies
Summary: SladeRobin Week — Day 1: Caught in the ActBarbara is worried and Jason isn't prepared for what he'll find when he's sent to find Dick.





	Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting for this forever and now I barely have time to actually write since I was too busy the last few weeks to prepare works... Ugh! 
> 
>   
Well, anyway, this has one-sided Jason/Dick in it fyi, it's not too prominent but it's there. Mhm, love me those love triangles

_"Guys?" _

Jason took the last drag of his cigarette when his comm crackled to life, Barbara's voice filling his ear. He shifted the helmet under his arm and stubbed the burnt down remains on the brick next to him. 

_ "What is it?" _B. Out on patrol with Damian while he himself enjoyed the downtime after having busted a couple of drug dealers he was after for quite some time now. 

_ "It's about Nightwing," _ announced Babs and her tone promised no good. He heard the sharp intake of breath from the little brat. _ "He hasn't reported back yet and his tracker's beeping in the same alley for nearly an hour now. I'm worried something might have happened to him." _She tried to keep her voice professional, but worry lay thick on her words. 

_ "I'll go!"_, Robin immediately volunteered — a muffled _ Oof! _leaving his lungs in a rush. 

_ "You will not go to Blüdhaven, Robin," _Batman grunted and there was a slight struggle and Damian growled. 

"Right," Jason decided to chime in, "Isn't it past your bedtime, kiddo?" 

Damian shouted, _ "Todd, I will k—"_, got interrupted as his comm cut off, but Jason heard the continued profanities from Bruce's end. 

"What about the other kid?", Jason asked, lighting another cigarette, more out of the urge to keep his hands and mouth occupied than the need for nicotine. 

_ "Young Justice business," _Bruce supplied. He rolled his eyes and groaned. 

"Fine. Fuck it. I'll go and look after Goldie," he said, stretching his arms high over his head. 

_ "Are you sure?" _ Oracle sounded genuinely surprised. _ "You don't have to, Hood. I know you two aren't exactly close." _

'You have no idea', Jason wanted to say, but shrugged instead. "I'm close anyway and it's not like I got anything better to do. Tell me where he is and I'm good to go." 

_ "Jason, thank you." _

"Whatever." 

* * *

The drive to Blüdhaven was positively unspectacular given the time of day — or night. Jason could count on one hand how many cars passed him, though the city itself was way busier. With Oracle in his ear giving him directions, he maneuvered through the streets and cut corners so much he was glad Babs didn't have visuals on him or he'd never hear the end of it. 

_ "He should be right around the corner here, be careful. If he's hurt… maybe the bad guys are still there." _

"Don't worry, I'll bring the golden boy back in one piece, O." 

Jason dove into an alley leading to Dick's location and parked his bike. He cut the comm to avoid all distractions and reached for one of the guns on his thighs, the one with actual bullets in them. He strained his ears, listening intently for any clue indicating where Dick might be and if he's alright. 

Suddenly a pitched scream echoed through the narrow alley and Jason's heart skipped a beat. 

_ Dick! _He raised the gun and ran towards the source of the noise and when he rounded the corner, Jason nearly dropped the weapon. 

Barbara was right. The bad guy _ was _ still there, but he never expected it like _ that. _

Yeah, he found Nightwing. Bend over, gloved fingers clawing at the brick wall, expression of pure and utter _ bliss _ on his face with his legs spread wide while fucking Deathstroke forced his hips back against him with a bruising grip on his waist. 

Jason was absolutely stunned. He stood there, maybe twenty feet in distance, frozen in place, surrounded by Dick's unrestrained moans of undeniable pleasure. Dick was too out of it to notice him, but Slade cocked his head in his direction, barely any movement at all — and he fucking _ smirked _ at him. 

That was all he needed to wake him from his trance and he immediately saw red, or more accurately _ green _, as he raised the gun again and aimed it just over Slade's head and pulled the trigger. 

The ear deafening shot followed a terrified shout from Dick and he automatically tensed and shrunk in on himself. All of it was evident of Slade's exposed face. 

Dick turned to the shooter and his blushed cheeks went pale in a hot second. 

"Jason—" 

"Get away from him." 

Slade's smile was cruel. "No." 

Jason snarled at him. "I'll put a bullet through your skull if you don't step away from him _ right now!" _He yelled towards the end. 

"Jay, stop—" 

"Ssh, little bird, he's bluffing—" 

Another shot pierced through the tense air and the bullet lodged itself into Slade's shoulder. The man groaned slightly and blood began to stream down his arm, coating even Dick from where he still held his waist. 

"Five seconds," Jason adjusted his aim, "before I take out your other eye." 

With the blink of an eye, Slade wrapped his arms around Dick's torso and he twisted their bodies away from the wall, facing Jason and inevitably put Dick on full display. Blood smeared his suit as Slade hid his head behind Dick's. 

Both former Robin's caught on at the same time and gasped. 

"You motherf—" 

"No, Jason— _ fuck!" _

Dick cried out as Slade continued to move his hips again, driving into the welcoming heat. Jason watched in terror, refusing to process the sight of a highly dangerous mercenary fucking his crush-supposed-brother right in front of him after he caught them red-handed. 

"I don't appreciate you yelling a name that isn't mine," Slade growled, loud enough for Jason to hear. Jason's ears burned hot, spread over his face, down to his neck. It was moments like these where he was thankful for the helmet he wore. 

"S-slade, no— _ Ah_, please stop!" Dick begged, but Slade seemed to enjoy his distress, his tries to wiggle out of his grasp. Dick's face mirrored the same embarrassed red on his own. "You can't — I don't want — God, _ stop_!" 

"You don't want me to stop. You just so much tighter — it excites you, doesn't it?", Slade's deep voice taunted them both and while Dick moaned in unwanted confirmation, bile soured the taste in Jason's mouth. He didn't know what to do. What _ do _ you do in a situation like this? 

Dick's throat bobbed with a suppressed sob, pushing back against Slade — probably in an attempt to push him away, though it only resulted in taking the man way deeper and Dick shrieked in surprise. Jason gulped, the sounds and view affecting him in a way he loathed. 

"He wants you to stop," Jason tried, admittedly without bite and the gun trembling in his hands didn't help his case either. 

Slade's laugh vibrated against Dick's back, made him feel it through their connection. "He doesn't. Can't you see how much he loves this?" One of his hands brushed down his quivering stomach, down to cup his bulging crotch to massage his cock. Dick let out a relieved whimper and leaned his head back on Slade's uninjured shoulder. Jason pretended not to notice the buck of his hips. 

"I bet he'd let you join in." 

The moan was out before he could avoid it. At the same time a look of horror spread on Dick's face. 

"Don't," he whispered quietly, afraid Slade will make Jason do it. That one word broke Jason. 

"Get away from him," he repeated, willing his hands to stop shaking. "Last chance." 

Slade clicked his tongue at him, nearly drowned by Dick's moans and gasps. Even Jason couldn't tell anymore if he was encouraging Slade or trying to get away from him. "You don't really want to deny him his release, do you? If you could feel him — he's so close. You know from the way he clenches around your cock, sucking you in." 

"Stop!" This time it was Jason. 

"He gets real tight and grabs at you, unable to control himself." 

Just on cue, Slade gave a thrust and Dick's hands shot up to hold onto his arms, arching his back. His moans turned to desperate whining. 

"And the song this pretty bird sings. Listen to him, Jason." 

One hand moved to Dick's shoulder while the other found his hip again and to prove his point, Slade fucked into the younger man with abandon. Dick almost screamed in ecstasy and it didn't take long for him to freeze, and then shudder violently. A couple of thrusts later Slade pulled him flush against him and sighed in delight as he assumingly spilled into the love of his life. 

No one moved for the longest time and Dick's labored breaths were all they heard. 

Eventually it was Dick who broke the silence with a sob and a single tear slipped down his cheek. Deeply ashamed he hid his face in the crook of Slade's neck, too scared to face Jason. 

Jason let out a breath of his own, one he didn't realize he was holding and his hand twitched in reflex to wipe down his face only to notice the hood on his head and the gun in his hand. Deciding he'd seen enough, he turned around and — left. 

Behind him he heard the receding cries from Dick, his broken words as he asked, "Why did you make me do it?" and Slade's bone chilling answer. 

"To teach him a lesson."


End file.
